I Can't Change the Past
by the-wicked-zutarians
Summary: A zutara fic. About why Katara hates Zuko so much, hint: maybe it's because she loves him.... read and review
1. Market

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok, no funny business, nothing, well except maybe the half empty soda bottle and my socks...

A/N: This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 sorta, like Aang's already woken up, but they haven't even made it remotely close to the fire nation or anything like that.

**I Can't Change the Past**

"Okay guys, I'm going to go to town and buy some supplies." Katara stood up, and moved toward the ship exit, and ultimately the town.

"You know that you can't it's too dangerous!" Sokka interrupted.

"Well what do you suggest we eat? The SHIP? 'Cause that's all we have left!" Katara didn't feel like arguing but Sokka was being ridiculous.

"She's right.." Aang, who had seldom spoken in the past few days, finally spoke. They were all stunned into silence for a few moments.

"I'm with twinkletoes on this one snoozles." Toph, slumped down a little, she obviously didn't like the idea of Katara going into town either.

"Fine well, we need food, so you know what. Good bye." Katara walked off the ship without further interruption, not that anyone could have stopped her...

Katara trotted into town and recounted the list she had made of things they were short on. Heading over to the nearest vendor, she purchased an assortment of food including fruit, bread, and other sorts of food. As she conduced her businesses she failed to notice the figure standing just out of sight.

"She's the one. Take her, but do it quietly." It wasn't a request, but a command.

Katara was barely started on her shopping list, which was fairly extensive, when she noticed a figure in dark robes following her. Staying clam she stopped at a vendor, without paying much attention to their wares. There was another one, and another one. They were everywhere. And they were following her, she knew it. She quietly slipped back into the jumble of people.

She wove in and out of a number of clumps of people and many carts, only to stop to buy cabbages. The merchant looked eerily familiar... She couldn't see the figures any more so she turned down an ally in hopes of losing them completely. There was a quite whooshing noise, and she only turned around in time to see a flash of silver. There was a sharp pain in her arm. It was not a fatal wound, but there was some sticky purple liquid seeping out of the wound. Poison, no, sleeping poison. She would not die, from this anyway.

Katara fought to maintain consciousness, but only could handle it long enough to see two familiar faces peer down at her. Mai and Ty Lee, but that could only mean... the last thing she saw was Azula's smirk curling over her lips. Then there was black, everything was black.

A/N: Review! Please! Yay for sleeping goop!


	2. Such a pretty thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok, no funny business, nothing, well except maybe the half empty soda bottle and my socks...

A/N: This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 sorta, like Aang's already woken up, but they haven't even made it remotely close to the fire nation or anything like that.

**I Can't Change the Past**

Chains.

That was the first thing Katara was aware of. It was the steel bitting into her wrists that gave it away. The second fact was the darkness. It was everywhere. She was chained up and in the dark. The events at the market came back to her, and Katara focused harder on her surroundings. How long had I been out? She thought. There was no steady rocking, which meant that we weren't on a ship. So we were either still in the earth kingdom, or we were already In the fire nation. Chills ricocheted down the waterbender's back, and they had little to do with the atmosphere.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and then there was silence. A few minutes later a light came on. It was small and shaded, but it threw it's immediate surroundings into short relief. Katara was freezing. She realized this as her blue eyes made contact with Azula's face which was illuminated, in what was clearly a fire nation cell. A smirk crossed her face.

"You're awake. You've been out for 5 days. And you've probably guessed were in the fire nation." Another smirk. Why was I so cold? Katara thought. She then for the first time glanced down at her body. She was in her bindings and nothing else. Anger flashed through her eyes as she looked up at the evil fire nation princess.

"Return my clothing." Katara demanded, but Azula remained unphased.

"I'm not the weak peasant." The words curled maliciously from her sneer.

"You can't make me tell you anything." It wasn't a joke, and Azula knew it, but she ahd her ways. She would talk.

"Are you sure?" Azula walked in a circle around the imprisoned girl.

"Yes." It was defiant, but lacking in luster.

"Fine, then I will have to go to my first plan, you're such a pretty thing, you'll do fine." With that she left the cell, and in her wake a chill rose on Katara's spine. What was she talking about? Why would it matter if she was pretty? These and many other questions flashed through her mind. Soon enough though, the exhaustion returned and Katara slipped into sleep again.

"Wake up, my little nuisance." Azula crooned, and Katara flashed into consciousness. The events returned to her with full force, and she flipped her head up to glare at the fire prodigy.

"Do what you will, I won't talk." She hoped she didn't sound as tired as she was. Azula laughed.

"So you haven't guessed yet? I'm surprised." Katara had no clue what she was talking about.

"You see, it's not what I'm going to be doing that should concern you." A wicked gleam entered Azula's eyes, and a possibility presented itself to Katara.

"Not even you could be that cruel." Katara was disgusted. Azula had reached a new low.

"Oh, but you see, I am. I am." She sneered once again, before reaching for a key.

"Come on. It's a surprise, and we don't want to ruin it so, shhh" And with that Azula slid a gag into Katara's mouth. She unlocked the chain from the wall, and took the leads in her own hands like reigns.

"Come like a good little girl, and it won't hurt as much." Katara looked up defiantly, but relinquished, once she saw that it was pointless. There would be no winning this one. Azula had the chains, and had her gaged. She didn't even have water.

After a short walk, they came to a grand door. With one last defiant look at Azula, Katara prepared to face what was behind that door.

Azula took the latch and swung it open.

"'Evening." Azula greeted the seated figure.

"I have a little present," she continued, the figure looked up, and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Enjoy you're new master peasant, and enjoy you're new concubine brother." Azula shut the door, with a malicious laugh. Zuko looked up, it looked like he wanted to say something.

A/N: Muhahahaha, that was fun!!! Yay for ridiculous plot events! Oh and yay for cheesecake. I have no idea why I said that... oh well.

Did u like it?? HMMMM? If u r an author and have ever written read and review in one of ur stories you should review this! (Guilt trip!) Not that this will convince u anywayz... sigh oh well. Hoe u liked it.


	3. Sorry, and crap

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok, no funny business, nothing, well except maybe the half empty soda bottle and my socks...

A/N: This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 sorta, like Aang's already woken up, but they haven't even made it remotely close to the fire nation or anything like that.

Gggaaahhhh I have so many ideas for like random oneshots, so MUST FINISH!!!

**I Can't Change the Past**

Zuko had that same look on his face for a full thirty seconds. In that time Azula shut the door, and left her brother to enjoy his ...present. Katara, now acutely aware for that fact that she was in only under garments, levered herself to a standing position. She was shaking on the inside. Many things had run through her head in short order; 1) She was officially now a fire nation whore 2) She was given to zuko of all people as a present 3) Damn Azula's good at torture and 4) crap. Zuko was still gaping at her nearly naked form, but there was something odd about the way her was looking at her, Katara noted. It wasn't as if he was appraising meat, or the sort, but as if he was still shocked by something so unreal that it wasn't even remotely possible it was happening. Katara decided that it was the fact that Azula had given him a present. More time passed, and it passed very slowly. After a few more seconds it was beginning to get annoying. She couldn't take another second of that strange and oddly uncomfortable look.

"What?" She snapped at him. Her voice dripping with the venom of a snake with no mercy, seemed to break through the stupor he had been in. He mumbled something that sounded like 'oh agni' but Katara couldn't be sure.

"Are you going to speak, or just sit there on your pompous as-" She had placed her hand on her hip now, and was just about to finish her cuss, when the once exiled prince spoke.

"GAH!" he shouted to no one really, but his voice still rang out through the room.

"I'm shocked that the prince of the Fire Nation has such a high quality of education, and expresses himself so well." Katara looked smug. He was just making more of a fool of himself. Zuko sat back down and slumped into the wooden chair he had been working at. His elbow rested on his desk, and his head slid nonchalantly into that hand. He started to mumble.

"No...again...unc...stup...wasn't ... supp...happen...bad...situation..." Katara only caught brief bits of his conversation with himself. She was about come at him with a quip regarding the voices in his head when she put the last few bits of his jumbled words into a coherent statement. 'Wasn't supposed to happen' and 'bad situation' stood out to her. He couldn't possibly be feeling remorse could he? She thought. She was about to ignore that sudden and almost unwanted revelation and to strike with that comeback that she had all prepared, when she heard her own voice float past her ears.

"What?" it was gentle, and not sharp at all. Her thoughts had become her words. Katara couldn't believe that she had said that, and by the look on Zuko's suddenly upturned face it was the last thing her expected as well. His already slumped shoulders slumped a little more.

"Don't worry yourself. I did not ask for this. I will fix it by morning... it's like Azula thinks I have no honor..." The last piece was more to himself, though Katara still heard it. What surprised her more than Azula doubting Zuko's loyalty was the fact that he was going to try and fix this. Could he be serious? She thought.

"Thank you." Katara said unsure of exactly what she was doing, or where she was going. She felt her adrenalin burst that came with the expectation of having an owner, slowly wearing off. She felt tired, and realized all too late that she was falling. She expected ground, but instead heard the sounds of a chair against the floor, and just as she started to topple, she felt arms wrap around her. She then blacked out... again.

This time though, when she awoke, there were no chains. In fact, she was comfortable. All to quickly though her comfort was destroyed by the memory of the last time she had awoken. She sat bolt upright, and found it to be dark outside. She was right next to a window that she had not noticed before. A small cot had been brought in, and that was what she was currently lying in. For the first time she took in the general grandeur of the room she was in. The ceiling was a gold leaf pattern of flames leaping from the mouth of a dragon and soaring over to engulf the sun. The large bed that was on the far wall from where she was, was made of black wood, and fitted with wine red satin sheets. Golden sun beams exploded on the head and foot boards. The walls were the color of merlot, and it was all barely illuminated by fire canals that wove around the walls.

Just then the ornate black wood doors burst open, and the very man whose bed room, and office this was stormed in. Katara curled back into the bed. Zuko noticed the movement, and snapped up to meet her eyes.

"Sorry. For disturbing you. Also for the fact that my father doesn't understand. You will have to escape by your own means. I will not attempt to hinder you in anyway trust me." His explanation was spoken in the same gruff voice that he had always used when trying to maintain his temper. Katara turned away from him. Her temper had faired briefly but soon gone down. Now there was nothing too it but to do it, she thought, I just have to find away out.

Her logical brain kicked in and she re-observed her surroundings. The walls here were thick, but with a little water she could probably hack through them in a few days. The front doors were beyond out. Katara had seen the guards posted there when Zuko had slammed the ornate panels shut. Through the wall is was then. And I could use the pillow to cover it up. Katara thought triumphantly.

"Do you want anything?" Zuko gestured to the food that the servant had brought. Katara hadn't even noticed the young boy who had silently slipped into the room. Katara turned sulkily away, but she was still listening. Zuko started to talk about his day.

"The generals were murder this morning..." He stopped when he remembered that the girl sitting in the corner probably had no interest in the subject. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He seemed a little down katara noted, like he wanted to talk but was over stepping his bounds.

"It okay." Katara said firmly. From then on they fell into a routine. During the day Katara would work on the wall, and trying to get through, and Zuko would go off to do his duties as fire prince. Everyday he would come back at dinner. He would offer her some, and she wouldn't say anything. He would then start to talk, and talk. He would talk about what his life was like. He would tell stories from his travels, and sometimes they involved her. He spoke of his life before exile, and of his childhood.

Soon Katara realized that she actually was enjoying the times when he talked. More than once she resisted the strong urge to go over and take the seat that perpetually sat pulled out from the table waiting for her, and letting her know that she was welcome. She seemed to make slower progress on her hole, in stark contrast to the expected. The hole was growing, but at the same time, it wasn't getting bigger quite as fast as it was in the beginning.

One day during dinner, Zuko spoke directly to her, something her rarely did. He was interrupting his own anecdote about a time when Iroh had apparently thought that nothing in the earth kingdom could be spicy so he ate some Lava plant. Needless to say he had a shock. However right in the middle the prince spoke.

"Tomorrow the seamstress with come and fit you for new robes, they will be scanty, but you understand." It wasn't much, but it was something. He continued on with his story as if nothing had happened.

The next day, promptly at noon, a portly woman approached the door, and knocked. She came in without invitation after a few moments. She walked primly over to Katara who was sitting in a small ball on the couch.

"Up." Her tone was brisk and accompanied by curt hand motions. She then stalked over to the wash room entrance.

"In" was her next order. Katara complied at a reasonable rate which seemed to annoy the woman greatly. Once she was in the one brightly lit room Katara had yet to see, the woman left. After a short while another equally as plump woman entered the room with bolts of cloth followed by the first woman. They started to take quick measurements, and unroll bolts of the gauzy red cloth.

The old woman left the young water bender and had exited the princes quarters. She had directed the young woman into the washroom, just like the princess had said too. Now she was finishing the last piece of their bargain. She rounded the corner and entered the study where Azula was currently working.

"Princess" She said with a low bow.

"Is she out of the room." Azula questioned.

"Yes."

"Good, now shoo" The seamstress left without another word. An evil smile crept onto the princess' face. After a few more minutes she rose from her stark chair and sauntered to the door. She lightly stepped down the hallway, and making no more sound than a pin dropping on carpet, she searched Zuko's room. You can imagine what she found.

Six hours of torture, the real kind, with small bits of fire slowly being pressed against sensitive skin, later Azula pushed the doors open to her brothers chambers. She wasn't entierly surprised to find Zuko pacing. He looked up into her face, and then to the body she was dragging behind her. The dark from was barely breathing.

A sneer appeared on Azula's face.

"Dear brother, you're lovely presents tongue seems to still be reluctant to free information. I leave you to see that next time, her tongue still isn't so, unspoiled." With that Azula pushed Katara's crumpled and burned body into the room, and slammed the door.

Zuko shot forward to the side of the young girl. He ran his hand over her injuries. It was bad. He picked up her broken form and gently placed it onto the bed that had always been his. He unconsciously stroked the hair back from her face. It was then that he realized it. Sometime in the week of talking to her, and not getting a response, he had fallen in love with her. Crap was all he thought.

A/N: wOOt. That's one of em. Review or a small rodent will come and stab ur feet with needles at night. I have connections.


	4. then she realized

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok, no funny business, nothing, well except maybe the half empty soda bottle and my socks...

A/N: This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 sorta, like Aang's already woken up, but they haven't even made it remotely close to the fire nation or anything like that.

Gggaaahhhh I have so many ideas for like random oneshots, so MUST FINISH!!!

* * *

**I Can't Change the Past**

The sun set, and the moon rose. When Yue had reached her peak, the young woman, who had been unconscious until then woke slowly. Barely returning to consciousness she was only met with pain. Everywhere. Ignoring it she assessed the damage. A few broken ribs, some burns, and several small cuts in the bottom of her feet. She could heal it all, with water, without leaving noticeable scars.

"Water.." she rasped. There was suddenly a weight lifted off her hand, and she realized that there was a figure moving beside her.

"Zuko?" She rasped once again.

"Shhh." was all the response she was going to get. Quickly a cup of water appeared in front of her, and much to Zuko's surprise instead of drinking it, she started to bend the water over her injuries.

The sun was up, and not low in the sky, when there was finally no more blood spilling on the sheets. Katara had healed herself and passed out again. Zuko was so thankful, he was beyond words. He moved the now sleeping teenager back to her bed. He also placed the clothing the seamstress had dropped off on the end of it. He also placed her water tribe clothing at the footboard along with some thread for mending. He left to attend to his recently neglected duties.

After Katara had woken and changed into the fire nation clothing sitting at the end of her cot, she sat down to mend that tattered garment from the night before. She also set about freezing small water supplies around the room, so that she could defend herself in the future. She had already checked the hole in the wall. It had been patched over. She had made a new plan to hack through the locks in the windows with the water. It should only take a good wack or two. It had slipped her mind before. She couldn't really decide why. She also couldn't decide why she wasn't leaving right now! But something stopped her.

After much deliberation she decided that it was because she needed to thank Zuko. For all his kindness, and his help last night. She would leave after nightfall. It would be more hidden that way. She finished that last tear, and set down her work. Now to wait.

Zuko came slowly into the room, and was not surprised to feel the chill that a water bender often brought to a room bombard him as he entered. Katara sat in her bed as usual, although today she wore red. It suited her, he found himself thinking. He settled down at his desk to finish writing up some orders. Silence descended on the room.

A short time later a servant bustled quickly into the room, and places food for two down on the table. He left instantly, and Zuko rose.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked even though he knew the answer. As usual she didn't say anything. So he slipped into old routine. He was thankful for it. He had something to tell her after all. Zuko had it carefully planned out. He launched into a seemingly innocent tale of the young prince who's uncle brought him into the war room with him. But it was more than that, it was the story of the mark that defined him. His scar.

Katara listened with interest to his story. It was a beautiful tale of woe, and she felt her heart acing for him. She wondered why. At first she was convinced that the plot was trickery again, but found the details to real, and the pain in his voice to telling. As his story reached it's climax, Katara felt a tear streak her cheek. It was that moment that she knew. She loved him. She didn't know how or why but she knew that she loved him.

As Zuko came to a close, he heard foot steps. He turned to see the beautiful, and usually silent figure coming toward him. Two tears tracked down her face, and she took the seat, not that had been pulled out for her, but that was closest to him.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Impulsively Zuko reached to wipe the tears coming down her face. He stopped just short. What was he doing? But then, a soft wet cheek rubbed against Zuko's palm. He cradled her face, and she leaned into his touch.

Without thinking about it, and without really realizing what she was doing, Katara leaned closer to Zuko. She closed her eyes. There was a moment of heat and then pleasure, pure and brilliant swelled through them. Zuko pulled back suddenly from the kiss.

"Please don't feel obligated to do anything... I don't want to force you, or anything like that." He tried to explain himself, but knew he was doing a bad job. Katara kissed him again, and whispered into his ear.

"This is what I want." She slid off of her chair, and slid onto his lap. She placed her legs on either side of his, and kissed him again.

Later on that night, while they both ly breathing hard on his bed, Katara leaned close to Zuko.

"I love you." It was not done in the heat of love, and she meant it. As she leaned down to kiss his neck, Zuko decided it was time.

"I love you too." Then he caught her lips with his own.

* * *

A/N: Yay! That was fun. Sorry I kinda suck at romance. Review, or I'll I'll BAKE A PIE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no seriously though, those small rodents are looking for a job... short i kno... 


	5. cloaked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok, no funny business, nothing, well except maybe the half empty soda bottle and my socks...

A/N: This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 sorta, like Aang's already woken up, but they haven't even made it remotely close to the fire nation or anything like that.

Gggaaahhhh I have so many ideas for like random oneshots, so MUST FINISH!!! these chapters are gonna be a little shorter, not that they were long to begin w/ but...

* * *

**I Can't Change the Past**

It was dark, and the moon should have been high. Katara's eyes opened a little wider than they had been. Her unclad form slid from under Zuko's arm. He had gone to sleep a while ago, and Katara had fought to keep awake until it the right time struck. It was a new moon. Katara silently thanked Yue for not shining tonight.

Katara collected her undergarments from their various locations around the room, and slipped them back over her head. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes as she slipped her newly mended, old garments over her head. She pulled her wavy locks back from her shoulders, and tied them up. She was almost ready. There were a few more things that she needed to do.

She padded silently over to the night stand that was on the opposite side of the bed from the man that she loved. She undid the ribbon that had always hung around her neck. Tracing the outline of the water tribe on her mothers necklace, she slid the cool stone from her hand onto the table. Now the tears feel. Fat droplets of water sputtered down her cheeks, and fell onto her hands and chest. She sat on the side of Zuko's bed. It her hope that he would find the necklace and know that she loved him. For she did love him, with all her heart she loved him. She had slept with him after all! Right now though, she was needed else where, she needed to help Aang, and keep Sokka under control. This wasn't her place. It might be one day, but for now she was needed elsewhere.

She painful removed herself from her perch on the soft bed of fire nation royalty. She gripped the edge of the bed and silently willed herself to keep her emotions in check. Next she headed for the wardrobe in the corner. She had left something to remind her of him, now it was his turn to give up something for her. What she planned on 'borrowing' would also aid in her escape.

The large ebony doors didn't make a creek as they swung open. Katara quickly appraised the neatly kept clothing and took the scent of smoke, dust, and flowers in off the robes. It was the smell of the fire nation, and honestly she didn't ever want to forget it. After several more seconds of inhaling the ashy musk she realized that it was getting late. She had to hurry. She yanked one of the long cloaks out of the closet and pulled it over her head.

She unfroze her water stores and broke the latch on the window. Sliding out she was relieved and saddened to find that she was on the otter side of the palace, and on a ground floor.

She flicked a water whip behind her to close the window. It shut with a satisfying click. In the perfect cloak of darkness, and a fire nation garment, she glided across the grass towards the awaiting bank of trees. More tears fell, but katara didn't try to stop them this time, she knew she couldn't.

The next morning a young girl in a fire nation cloak approached a captain about boarding his ship. She was a pretty thing so the captain agreed to give her passage. Katara knew that the ship would drop her in the same harbor that she had left the gaang. If they weren't there, she would track them. It couldn't be that hard if Zuko did it for years. Katara fought back tears once more, and shuffled onto the vessel.

Miles away in a palace room, an unsuspecting Zuko woke to one of the finest mornings he'd scene since coming back to the fire nation. He rolled over contentedly. Were there should have been a warm body there was nothing and no one. She had gone and it hit him hard.

Later on that morning Zuko would find the necklace and finally understand that she loved him. Just like she'd hoped he would.

Two Weeks Later

The small vessel docked in harbor, and Katara sprinted out onto dry land. Her voyage had been fine, but she was anxious to see her brother and friends again. A quick look down the docks told her exactly what she had needed to know. She took off at a sprint.

About five minuted later Katara ran up the gang plank and onto the ship that housed her friends. She had removed the cloak hiding her figure, and she now crept along the deck. After slipping into her cabin and depositing the cloak in a place no one would ever look, she ran back off the ship silently. Then she would make her loud entrance.

At the top of the walkway, she shouted "Hello?" Four people flew at her and engulfed her in hug after hug.

"Where have you been we've been worried sick!" Sokka exclaimed

"He's right Katara, we've been very concerned." Her father was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, cummon sugar queen what happened!?" Toph was trying to hide her relief, and was doing a terrible job of it.

"We missed you." Aang hugged Katara again and whispered into her ear.

"I'll explain what happened over some food, how 'bout." Katara was greeted with smiles and affection. She was where she needed to be, and she would make up some lie about looking for good tea leaves and getting lost or something. It was good to be back, she thought, but I wish I was home, with him.

* * *

A/N: ok so there's jsut an afterward thing now. wOoT see u later for that, and if u don't review I can only hold off the mice and gerbils for so long... 


	6. afterwardauthors note

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok, no funny business, nothing, well except maybe the half empty soda bottle and my socks...

A/N: This takes place between seasons 2 and 3 sorta, like Aang's already woken up, but they haven't even made it remotely close to the fire nation or anything like that.

Gggaaahhhh I have so many ideas for like random oneshots, so MUST FINISH!!! This one is going to be an explaination from me about stuff!

**I Can't Change the Past**

So now you as reader see why it was so hard for Katara to accept Zuko into the group. She had convinced herself to let him go, and to stop loving him. She never really did, but it was easier to be mad at him. No one, especially Aang, and Sokka would understand her need for him, or their love at all. Katara's being selfish. It's easier to pretend to be mad at Zuko rather than have to deal with the rest of the world hating her for loving him. Hence the reason he smiled at her for yelling at him, because he gets it. He also knows that he can't do anything to change that, so he let it drop. I hope u peoples liked it as much as I liked writing it. SECRET TIME: it was the first fanfiction I have ever completed so I WANT CRITICISM. Plz. Oh, and I pacified the small rodents with some cheese they should leave u alone, until they run out, or I take the cheese away. REVIEW. Oh and btw, I like caps.

THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT.

THE END

THATS ALL FOLKS

AND NOW I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE

BOWS DISAPPEARS INTO THIN AIR OOOING AND AHHHING


End file.
